For the Glory of the King
by Scorpina
Summary: Onaga, the Dragon King of Mortal Kombat is coming to Earth Realm to Challange Kane and the others. What is his motive for doing so? Does it all have to do with the Amulet? And why the others? Ooo read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

For Glory of the King.

I should have made note before, I don't own any of these characters names… well… except for Shannon (it means Summer Dragon in Chinese) hehe.

Chapter 1- A new threat- Kane

I couldn't believe this, after all what I went through. It only leds to a bigger problem then before! My eyes glared up at Raiden. "Where is he now?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me. Not even he knew for sure. "He's searching all the realms for you, and needs one final thing to establish his power… his amulet"

I felt my stomach moan to the sound of that, his amulet was in me. So it would be a matter of time before he arrives.

"What do we do?" Snitsky asked.

"Nothing. I'm leaving so none of you will be harmed"

Making my way out the door, Rob grabbed my shoulder. "I won't let you leave," he stated. "Not when we can help you!"

I shrugged his arm off when I looked him in the eyes. "Ok, tell me how? How are you going to help me stop Onaga?" I asked him.

Rob was trying to think of what he could do, yet fell silent, he didn't know. I looked at Raiden. "You could have warned me about this. Now… thanks to you. My friends and family are in danger, all for what! Because I'm the real dragon king? Thanks Raiden, you have officially ruined my life!" I stormed out slamming the door behind me. I just walked out of the arena, not wanting anyone to follow me. When outside, I focused on the building that was farthest from the arena. Teleporting there instantly. The wind blew as I looked down at the city, thinking what would become of it when the so-called Dragon King came here. Sitting on the edge of the rooftop I looked out… wondering.

"Such a weight has been casted on you" I turned to see Scorpion standing behind me.

"I'm surprised you're still here. You family's death is avenged. Why are you still here?" I asked.

Scorpion, much to my surprise took a seat next to me. Looking out over the city. "Times have changed greatly since I was alive, mortal walking about like ants. From one destination to another, unaware of what's going on around them"

"You're avoiding the question" I scolded him.

His white eyes looked into mine. "I'm in debt to you now" he stated.

Why would that be? "You're not in debt to me! I didn't do anything!" I shot back.

Scorpion corrected me. "You summoned me from Outworld, allowing me into this realm. YOU killed Quan Chi, not I. And you are unaware of Shang Tsung's power in you"

His words struck me like a rock. "Shang Tsung's power? How can I have that?" I demanded, this was getting worst by the moment.

"The dragon you created destroyed the two sorcerers, taking away their powers. The dragon went into you… giving them all to you. A talent the Dragon King wishes to have…"

I turned away from the specter and got up on my own two feet. "I don't want any more power! Why doesn't anyone understand that! I just wish for everything to be as it was, before all this crap happen," I growled.

Scorpion looked at me. "Do you not think I don't share your feelings?" he questioned. He stood up looking me in the eyes and poked me harshly in the chest. "I relive the death of my family and my own ever God damn moment in my mind, the only memories I am allow to have of them! Do you think I LIKE being this horrid looking specter?" he demanded of me. He reached under his mask and took it off. Showing me his true face… a skull.

"My God" I muttered.

"THIS IS ME!" he yelled. "THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BECOME I AM NOTHING MORE THAN THIS!"

Fire came from his mouth as he spoke to me, showing me the resentment in his words and anger in what remained of his soul. He knew how I felt, but for him. It was too late to make things right in his eyes. I still had that opportunity. He put the mask back on, covering the skull. "Do you see now?" he demanded.

My head nodded. "Can you help me then?" I asked of him.

Scorpion made a small laugh. "You have all the help you need there," his hand pointed to the arena. "Do you not know what Onaga is really after?" he asked.

"Besides the damn amulet in my gut?"

Scorpion rolled his head since he couldn't roll his eyes. "That's part of it. The TRUE Dragon King's army was just that… DRAGONS!" he yelled.

"You're a lot more helpful than Raiden you know" I smirked.

Scorpion nodded. "The true dragon King had a small army, small yet the most powerful. If Shao Kahn were alive and had his Outworld minions at his disposal, they would all be crushing in a single wave!" Scorpion stated. He went on saying the true King's army was made of six, each having a control over a single element. Earth, Darkness, Light, Water, Wind and one had the power of heart, able to summon the strength from others around themselves. The army was powerful until Onaga came to be. He stole two things from the Dragon King, one being the amulet.

"His army was made of the souls of the undead, they were invincible since he fused them with Sorcerery and the amulet that contained the true King's dragon magic. He stole it to obtain more power. The True Dragon King knew battling them would destroy them all. There would be no victor, yet having the army destroyed and Onaga stopped would be victory enough. The true King told his army of six what would become of them if they accepted. Their honor was great as they followed their King who they knew would die by their side. Yet there was a white sorcereress she placed a spell on the souls of those who followed the him into battle, allowing them to come back time and time again, reincarnated as it were incased they were ever needed." He told me.

"So… I'm a reincarnated king?" I asked.

"Yes… and your friends we were dragons with you, are your loyal subjects" Scorpion stated. I looked back at the arena. "No matter what path you choose, your friends are in danger either way."

I let the story soak in, me… of all people… be the reincarnation of a dragon king? "How do you know this story so?" I asked of him.

Scorpion looked out over the city once more. "It's a story told to every warrior of my time, to take honor and pride in death seriously. Those who die, do so with honor in mind from that tale. If a King was willing to sacrifice his life for the better of his people, a man can do the same," he explained.

I began to nod to the tale; it was starting to make sense to me for some reason. Looking back at the specter I thanked him. "When this is over, tell me of a way so you may rest. I don't want you suffering anymore"

Scorpion let out a huff not believing a word I say. "The day you allow me to rest will be when I am at peace with all that has been done to me" he shot back, Scorpion then vanished into a black hole, teleporting him away. I stayed on the rooftop walking about on how to stop Onaga. Cena soon joined me; he was in his dragon from. Arms crossed and everything.

"You got some nerve Glen!" he hissed.

I looked at him oddly as he stood there angry with me. "You think you can do this alone, you know what I said before about a chain. You can't be one if you're just a link. One link won't bind anything or anyone, you need the whole lot of them together!" he snapped to me.

I nodded. "You know John, you're right. I do need the links. I need the chain, my friends" I replied.

"Good, now get your ass back to the arena before I drag you back. God help me if I have to do that!" he stated, scolding me like a child. That was another thing it made me realize, no matter what power I have, these guys don't see me any different than for whom I am.


	2. Chapter 2 Tell me a story

Chapter 2- Tell me a story- Batista.

"You mean he just walked out of here, nothing more?" I asked Rob. I saw what happened on TV at the hotel room, I came here as fast as I could.

Van Dam told me everything saying Kane left so he wouldn't put us in harm anymore. "He yelled at Raiden, gave him a verbal lashing and stormed out. I was running after him. But I think he teleported or something" he explained to me.

If it's not one thing it's another. "Damn Raiden. Why didn't he tell Kane? He could have been more prepared for this. We all could have!" I hissed.

"Maybe Kane was suppose to find out on his own," whispered Gene Snitsky.

Rob and I stared at him "You're still here!" Rob demanded.

Gene shrugged to us. "I want to help"

"Gen, no offence man, but this is among dragons" I told him gently. He nodded to me and backed away.

"Ok… fine" he said, I noticed his tone, and he sounded hurt. But damn. If he understood what we did… he wouldn't have mind.

Rob and I went back to the Hotel when Raw finished… how we manage to finish. I haven't the foggiest; all I can say was our ratings were the highest they have ever been in like five years! We got to the hotel; Rob and I went to the bar to think things over when one of the bellboys came to us.

"Excuses me, Mr. Batista?" he asked.

"Oh… autograph?" I questioned.

He shook his head no. He gave me a note. That was Kane's writing; he gave one to Rob too. We opened it up.

'Meet me in my hotel room, important news. Bring the Deadman. Glen'

Was what it said Rob looked to me with confusion. "Important news? You think he's learned something?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Who knows"

Rob finished his drink when he left the bar early, as for me… I needed one more beer.

When I finished my drinks, I went to get Taker and join him in Kane's hotel room. I informed the Deadman who nodded and went with me. We weren't alone when we walking into Kane's room. Cena, Rob and even Taker's wife Sara was there for a strange reason. "Sara?" Taker asked.

"Don't ask right now," she said. Kane was the last to come in. He looked at us all seriously and cleared his throat.

"We have a major problem on our hands" he began.

We all sat on the floor when he told us what he learned from Scorpion, the whole tale sounded crazy and stupid, yet the more I listened… the more it made sense. I know for a fact I got powers over the earth. My weird little dance, it makes earthquakes in my dragon from. Cena, back in Outworld was able to light up a dark void with his powers. Taker himself used black mist to engulf full armies. Kane summoning fire… it was all true.

"In short, the Onaga is coming. Not just after me, but everyone who is a dragon that has a connection to the past war" he explained.

We were in silence. "Damn" where the first words out of Taker's mouth. "And the Amulet?" he asked.

Kane opened up his armor showing his stomach, the strangest marking was on his stomach now. Like a color tattoo! A very detailed one at that of the amulet itself. "About that, I think it got absorbed into my body" Kane stated as his fingers tracked along the lines. "I somehow doubt this is a good thing at the moment"

"No kidding… So, Onaga is after all of us. And if he wins… it's hell on earth to say the least" Rob stated.

"Yeah, that's the story." Kane sat down and looked at all of us. "I'm so sorry I started this"

Taker growled at him. "Damn it Glen, it's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself before I kick your ass!"

We were in the room for hours on end, talking about possible ways to defeat Onaga knowing he was coming near. But we all agreed on one thing, we needed a new place to fight. One location where no one would be harmed, and make it so the victor comes back home.

It might be something for Raiden to do for us, he could make that so at least. He's done nothing else to help us.

Sara looked at all of our worried faces. "Why are you all so damned concerned? Look I played the game, since Kane swallowed that amulet. Onaga can't summon his army of undead! Let alone reach full power, what I want to know is… where did he get that amulet in the first place?" she asked.

It was a good question. Kane looked at us all. "If we do this guy, there is a chance we may not come back alive. Taker, Batista, Rob, you guys got families to think about"

"So you do!" I shot back at him.

"Hey. I'm the youngest here… so far" John shot back. He's right… we're missing the youngest of the group! The girl… Sharon… I think?

Kane nodded to Cena's outburst. "I'll bring her with us…"

"Wait… do we really want to do that to the kid? You saw her the last time, she was a nervous wreck!" Rob protested.

Kane knew it had to be done, for it was six dragons that fought against Onaga in the day. We took a break from talking when Sara put the TV on. There was breaking news.

"We have a report today of a monster attacking innocent people. Police will neither confirm nor deny the rumor, but all that is know is a girl, twenty years of age was kidnapped off the streets in broad daylight. She goes by the name of Shannon, and witnesses have quoted to say it was a dragon" the woman reported.

"Son of a bitch, he's already here!" John growled.

"And he has one of our own" Kane whispered.

I knew that tone, he was going to go out and get her back. "It's a trap you know that right? He probably already killed her," I told him.

Kane didn't listen, didn't think he would. "No matter anyway. I'm going after her" Just as Kane spoke there was an odd glowing coming from out of his collar. John was giving me an odd look. "Dude… is your stomach glowing?" he asked Kane.

Carefully he opened up his leather jacket once more, his stomach was indeed glowing. There were multiple points on the tattooed looking symbol, and one was shining brightly. "Is your gut telling you where she is?" I demanded of him.

Taker smirked. "Well I'll be damned, it's a gut feeling!" he smirked. Kane closed up his jacket, and looked to us seriously.

"I'll be back with her" he then vanished into the floor… you know when you see it up close. Teleporting is really cool!

I looked to the others, all seemed to be concerned with what would happen. "Do we have a chance?" Cena asked aloud.

Taker looked to all of us. "If we stick together I think we do. Hell you heard Sara say so herself, the amulet is the one that Onaga needs to reach full strength, he can't when it's in Kane's gut" he stated.

"What if he tears it out?" I asked.

Taker fell quiet. "Look, let's not think if we can stop Onaga. Let's think of HOW we will," he stated.

I couldn't agree more. My mind just clicked on something. "Onaga doesn't know what Kane looks like… is that why he kidnapped the girl? He knows Kane would go and get her…" I asked.

The look of shock came across everyone's face. "Damn, he only took the kid… so he knows how to find Kane!" Sara whispered.

"Son of a bitch" growled Taker.


	3. Chapter 3 Encounter of Onaga

Chapter 3- Encounter of Onaga- Kane

No doubt Onaga had no idea what I looked like, I would buy us some time by making sure he doesn't know. I could feel his powers in an abandoned cave on the outskirts of California. And ideal hiding place for him. He was strong no doubt. But the most important energy I wanted to sense was that of the girl's. I could feel it. Thank God she is alive. No doubt scared out of her mind. Against my better judgment, I changed my form… into that of the young Shang Tsung. I felt disgusted with it, knowing what he's done and what he was willing to do. Yet it would be a good to throw off Onaga. As quietly as I could I teleported into the cave, I could hear his voice speaking to the girl.

"You're king will come you know, and when he does. I will take the amulet from his corpse" he hissed to the girl. His voice was deep and growling towards her.

"King? I have no king!" the girl shot back. I hid behind a rock formation, knowing he probably sensed me inside and was biding his time. The ground shook as he walked, and he was coming closer to me.

His voice grew closer when he was telling the girl the tale of himself and the true Dragon King. "Do you know why he comes for you? You are that of the original six from his army. One who perished at my hands!" he called out, Onaga stood right above me. Quickly I teleported away and was soon behind Shannon. Just as he brought his foot down on the rock formation I hid behind. She saw me and nearly freaked, yet kept quiet when I put my finger to my lips. Onaga was upset I was not among the debris.

"You died following him into battle against me. You wish to do so again?" he asked, when he turned around I stood before Shannon with a Shang Tsung grin.

"Or perhaps her soul would suffice me enough to defeat you, and take this realm as my own!" I yelled out. Onaga was enraged as he breathed fire at me. I grabbed the girl and quickly teleported back to the hotel with her. She screamed as I did this. Damn, she has a good set of lungs on her!

When we arrived. I let her go as she quickly moved away from he. I scared the other guys too.

"WHOA!" yelled Rob.

"Hey! Whoa! It's me!" I said quickly changing back.

Shannon had a look of relief on her face. "Don't scare the hell out of me like that again!" she yelled.

"Sorry, I doubt Onaga was any better!" I shot back. I was then asked about the dragon, they all wanted to know what he looked like. He was ten feet tall at least from what I saw. His wings were oddly powerful, yet didn't look right on him.

"What do you mean his wings didn't look right?" Dave asked.

"I noticed that too!" Shannon called out.

"It's like they weren't his" I explained, it was a weird feeling I had about them too.

We filled Shannon in on the details; she had this strange look on her face. "So… I'm a reincarnated dragon warrior? Wow… Wish I knew that in High school" she said.

"Why is that?" Dave asked.

"I got picked on a lot"

We needed to formulate a plan, since I know in my gut it won't be long till he found us. Let along attack.

"I'm shocked he hasn't destroyed anything yet," Sara said.

Personally I wasn't shocked at all, Onaga is at a disadvantage for we outnumber him greatly. But knowing what he is capable of… he would easily open a portal to the Outworld unleashing armies of demons and creatures at a whim. I didn't bring it up aloud, but everyone knew it was a possibility.

Taker looked at me. "Do you know how to make a portal to Outworld?" he asked.

I nodded to him. I knew a lot of things now since taking the power of two demon sorcerers. Some things… I wish to never know. Taking souls for one.

"You can make the portal, we pull him in and challenge him to Mortal Kombat. Winner will be able to walk back through. Loser will be destroyed," he stated.

"Those are high stakes, are we sure we want to do this?" Rob asked.

Shannon. Much to my surprise spoke up. "It's that, or we battle here, were people would be killed. I rather fight to the death than have him hunt me down. Die for a cause rather than dying for no reason" she said.

We all looked at her oddly. "Are you sure you're the same chick that came with us the last time to the Shokan realm?" John Cena questioned.

"Situations different now. We got to do what we can to stop the bastard!" she snapped back.

She's becoming more like a dragon when she talks that way. I nodded to everyone and looked in each of his or her eyes. "It's settled then, the next Pay Per View coming up is Survivor Series, that is where we will issue the challenge." I announced.

"It's this Sunday!" protested Shannon.

"Yes, I know. We have to"

There was a sole nod among my friends. "Dude, next time… if Shao Kahn dares make an appearance. I'm leaving it to Liu Kang and Raiden!" Rob growled.

"No argument here" I laughed.

We had a good laugh about it, yet it was soon quiet once more.

"I say we spend the next week with our families. Just… just in case" I whispered to them. They all nodded in agreement with me. I called Vince up and told him what we were going to do.

You can guess that the first words out of his mouth were. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MINDS"

I then gave him a worst-case scenario, blow-by-blow, image-to-image of what would happen if we didn't do something.

I got silence on the other side from McMahon, he asked me. "What are the chances of you guys winning over this thing?"

I gave him a good honest guess. "Slim, yet possible"

He was quiet once again. "What do you need?"

I requested time off for everyone, and to be prepared of what will be occurring at Survivor Series. Vince gave us that, and told me. "You're either a crazy son of a bitch Glen, or you're the bravest guy I know"

Coming from Vince, that was a compliment! I hung up, looking to everyone.

"We got our time, I'll bring you guys home so you make the most of it" They all nodded in agreement as what remained of our time here, was now ticking away…


	4. Chapter 4 home, for perhaps the last

Chapter 4- Home, for perhaps the last time- Batista.

Kane dropped me off in front of my house, I never really stopped and looked at it the way I do. But something told me to cherish the sight, walking to the door. Slowly opening it, I peeked my head in.

"Dave?" My wife called aloud. She was in the kitchen.

I went to her, the moment my eyes came on her face. I pulled her into my arms. "Dave? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing… nothing… God… do you know how much I love you?" I told her with tears in my eyes.

She looked worried, as she stared at me. "Dave did you do something wrong at work?" she asked. I pulled out of her embrace, clearing the tears from my eyes.

"No… it's not that." I whispered. Taking a deep breath, I looked away. Only to bring myself to gaze into her eyes once more. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

She gave me the 'Oh, try me' look.

"I think you and I need to sit down" Bringing her to the living room, I told her everything, The Shokans, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Raiden and last but not least Onaga. "Onaga is going to come after me, so I chose to fight him… for Earth. If we win, we won't have to worry about him. If we lose… I'll be killed"

She shook her head at me. "What the hell is McMahon coming up with this stupid storyline? Dave, tell him you won't do it!" She stated firmly.

"It's not a storyline! Watch" I transformed before her very eyes into a dragon. She gasped in shock, not really believing what she was seeing. Yet when her hands touched my wings, she knew… she knew then and there that this was real.

"Oh my God"

"I was given the week off… incase… incase I don't come back" I told her.

She started to cry as she embraced me tightly, not wanting to let go. "Why must you do this? Why you?"

"It's not just me..." I corrected her. I gave her that story about the others. Taker, his wife Sara, Kane, Rob, John and a twenty-year-old kid who got caught up in all this. "We have to, if not this bastard will come. He will make hell on earth and there's nothing anyone can do about it… I rather die to save you and our family them let him come here… and bring harm to everyone I hold dear"

I brought my wings around her, comforting her as much as I could. "It's the only way is it?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Then promise me… you will come back when this is all over? Please, don't be a hero?" she begged.

A smile came over my face. "I will try, and know this. WHEN we win, I will come back. No matter what"

Elsewhere

Onaga gained his strength by consuming souls. Not in the same sense as Shang Tsung, but litterly he consumed them as a meal. He was cleaver in taking those of people who aren't paid attention to in the media; people of poverty in third world countries, the poor, sick, dying and homeless. His strength grew with every new person he consumed, and it would only grow stronger. His appearance in the media has since died for no one found evidence of him, and the girl who was kidnapped appeared back home. It delighted him greatly. "They will not know what struck them," he laughed as he finished off a group in Africa; he took off into the night seeking more victims.


	5. Chapter 5 Paying Respect

Chapter 5- Paying respect- Kane.

I told my family everything, my brothers, wife and stepchildren. Who all laughed at first towards me, my siblings smirked as they tried to take the mask from my face. Yet when they saw how serious I was and that there was no longer a point were the mask was separate from my flesh, they knew I wasn't joking. "Holy Hell" they muttered. My family was stunned to say the least, and I told them everything.

"I must do this. For every man woman and child of the world, if not. We are all as good as dead," I stated sternly.

"But… YOU of all people… A sorcerer!" my wife protested.

"And reincarnated King of the Dragons" I replied, that part they demanded evidence of. I obliged them by turning into my dragon form before them… I was rather shocked to see my sorcerer garments shape to that of my body when I changed.

"Jeeze" the children whispered.

"I will be spending time with you, yet I must do something first." With that spoken, I focused on the Shokan Realm. Teleporting myself there instantly. I was shocked to how accurate I could bring myself to a place, standing before the castle where the others and myself met the Elders and Goro Jr. The guards recognized me right away and ushered me inside.

"He isn't well," one spoke.

I was rather surprised. "You mean… he's still alive!" I asked.

The guards nodded. "He is, yet we fear the fight is not being won. We show you" We went past the halls and dinning room. Onward through many twists and turns until we came to one fantastic room. Looking about, you see carved into the stone of Shokan men and women. Warriors all were holding a weapon in hand, never a shield. In the middle of the room was a marble bed, surrounded by elders. Lying in it was Goro Jr.

My heart sank for him; the Elders took notice of my presence and offered me to sit next to him. I accepted.

"Cousin is here," One elder whispered gently. The young Shokan slowly turned his head to see me; a weak smile came over his face.

"The wise man returned," he whispered to me.

"I know who they were, and they are now dead," I told him confidently. My eyes looked to his wounds. The gash was horrible at least a foot long, he was hacked like a turkey. His lower arms held the wound to stop the throbbing.

He spoke softly. "Onaga hunts you," he whispered.

"He does, I am sorry you were pulled into this." I felt the strangest sensation in my right hand. It started to glow Red. Surprising the Shokans in the room. It was like it became possessed, my hand went right to his wound and covered it. Goro roared in pain as my hand glowed brighter, I couldn't believe what was happening. His skin started to come together, mending the wound. When the glowing stopped, I removed my hand… I healed him!

The Elders whispered about me in their tongue, I didn't know what they were saying until one nodded and whispered. "Dragon Magic"

"Whoa" was all I could say. Goro jr. look at his stomach seeing the wound was healed and he was no longer in pain, his eyes had a lost expression to them.

"I was to die. Why am I not dying?" he demanded of the elders.

The Elders stared at me. "I'm sorry if… if I wasn't to heal him… it just happened," I explained in all honesty.

"Dragon King!" The guards called and bowed, the elders did too… They knew?

The Shokans changed Dragon King to me, I asked Goro about it.

"Only the king would be able to heal a wound such as mine, you have proven you are him!"

It was proof to them that I was who Raiden said, accepting it was another matter. I left the Shokan realm telling them I must prepare.

I went home to my family that waited for me. Changing back to as normal as I could look, they all looked to me with fear in their eyes.

"Before you left I wanted to ask you" My wife said. "Why isn't there anything on the news about this? Why aren't we informed?"

"Do you honestly think people would that it seriously?" I asked her. "Mortal Kombat is a game to many people, a movie that had a really bad sequel. That's how people are suppose to know it," I explained. "Can we please no longer talk about this? I want to spend time with everyone, just in case I won't get a chance to do so again" I asked.

The family nodded, my brothers and I sat around and caught up. My wife and I caught up as well since I've been on the road a lot. I don't have much time to see her. I wined and dined her for days, same with the stepchildren. Even though they aren't my own, I still see them that way.

I litterly counted the days, the hours, minutes and seconds until Sunday. I could feel the power of the Dragon King growing and sensing death from that, souls have been lost… I probably feel that because of Shang Tsung. Yet when Sunday came, I kissed my family good bye for the last time perhaps. And went to the arena. But there was one last stop I had to make. I needed to cash in a favor…

8 o'clock. Survivor Series

Vince called a meeting with all the WWE, bringing Taker, Sara, Rob, Dave, John, Shannon and I to the stage. Well the guys were confused about the girl, but I explained she was with us. "Tonight… Will be without a doubt, the hardest things we will ever have to do" Vince called aloud. He turned to us. "I still stay you're out of your Goddamn minds"

"Thanks Vince" I replied sarcastically. I took the stand and told everyone. "From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you all for what you have done. You stood by me when times became strange and awkward like some messed up puberty. You understood what was happening and didn't judge me. For that I thank you, and know this. If anything happens to me tonight… You all must know I am honored to have worked with you, and be your friend."

We all were able to speak our peace before the show started. We were going to start things off.

John Cena made on last phone call to his father and brothers. Taker and Sara kissed and made sure their children would be taken care of. Just like me, the Deadman had many brothers to turn to for that. Dave called his wife and daughters as Rob phoned his. Shannon called her parents with tears in her eyes. When everything was set. We went out to the ring to start off Survivor Series. By that time I had already sent out a powerful, pulse to Onaga himself to find me.

I felt him come closer and closer, the air grew heavy and hot. The metal started to shake on the stage as the lights flickered. To be on the safe side I placed the firewall around the fans for security reason. Onaga… appeared. He was larger and more powerful than before as he unleashed an angry roar to us all.

"That's one big lizard," John whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 want some COME GET SOME

Chapter 6- Want some… Come get some!- Cena

The lizard was HUGE, I mean damn, that's a large gecko! I called on my dragon within me, changing my body just as everyone else did. Kane… Kane's was different. His leather vest was torn off as the amulet appeared on his stomach once more. It was more present in his dragon form, pleasing Onaga. "Yes! You have it in you. All the more better!" he laughed.

I could smell something rank on his breath. The others did too. "You smell that?" I asked Rob.

He nodded. "Dead souls" he whispered back to me.

Kane stepped forward. "Onaga, we challenge you to a battle to the death through Mortal Kombat, place to be chosen by us and stipulation!" Kane called aloud.

Onaga was interested. "Continue," he said.

"We do battle in Outworld until one remains alive, whoever lives returns to Earth Realm. Is that acceptable?" He questioned.

Onaga laughed. "There are but one of me and seven of you, hardly fair"

Taker took the mic from Kane. "The turf is in your favor and you know damn well it is! Outworld! It's a gift Onaga… You got the horns for it?"

The words of a Deadman, it must have stuck a nerve with Onaga. I suppose comparing horns is like saying 'you got the balls?' in dragon. The dude was pissed off, just as Kane made the portal behind him.

Onaga turned and saw this smirking. His attention turned back to us. "Tell you what mortals. If you can get me through, by all means I will accept your challenge." He laughed.

The dude would be like Ray Mysterio moving a fright train! I looked to Kane who just smiled wickedly. Just like when he's in character and someone is about to get hurt. "Good… NOW!" he yelled out.

I saw out of the portal come a sharp harpoon like point. It was attached to a rope and it encircled the Onaga. "COME HERE!" came the farmiller call of Scorpion. Onaga fell to the ground hard as he was being dragged into the portal. Kane turned to us.

"It's now or ever everyone. Ready?" he asked.

"No" I replied honestly.

"Me either. Come on!" he called. We charged full steam ahead. Taker and Kane took an arm of Onaga forcing him to his feet, the rest of us charged him through the portal. We crashed on the black dirt of Outworld. Looking just ahead of us was Scorpion, calling back his harpoon. This enraged Onaga farther, he turned his attention towards Scorpion.

"You have done more than enough to get in my way Specter!" he yelled. Scorpion stood posed ready to attack, but I felt Onaga wasn't going to kill him that easily. He was going to consume Scorpion! Kane got off the ground and quickly teleported Scorpion the hell out of there. Onaga growled as he turned back to us.

"You protected the dead?" he demanded.

Kane smirked. "He has more honor as a warrior than you Onaga" Kane stood his ground as his claws grew out. We all gathered ourselves off the black dirt of Outworld, seeing this place really gave me the creeps.

Onaga wasn't even worried with what lay before him. "Mortals, as dragons… amusing. You know what you are to me. Meals! Your souls are rich with power, yet two of you… I have another purpose for. I need… amusement…" His eyes darted to Sara and Shannon. The two ladies were disgusted.

"Oh please, I would beg you to take my soul rather than be your sex slave!" Sara yelled back at him. The time was no to strike! I got Rob and Dave's attention, Rob went high and Dave and I stayed on the ground.

"You're reign is over! IT'S OUR TIME!" I yelled out, I roared into the vast plains of the wasteland charging full steam ahead.

"JOHN DON'T!" Kane yelled out to me. But it was too late. Dave and I made a full frontal attack. Onaga laughed as he caught Dave and I just as we leaped out at him.

He kept a harsh grip around my mid section when I felt odd. Looking into his eyes, my strength was starting to vanish. Dave's did too. Rob was coming down from the sky when Onaga threw me right at him. It was like a damn train wreck when we crashed! My ribs were killing me as Rob and I got ourselves off the ground. I didn't see what he was doing to Dave… had I did… I would have stopped it. Onaga threw Dave at us, letting his body bounce along the ground until he was just a foot before us.

"Batista! Dave, you ok? Speak to me!" I called to him. I rolled him over so I could see his eyes. My God.

His eyes were empty to me. He wasn't breathing or anything. "Dave… DAVE!" I cried. Onaga laughed.

"His soul as been the most filling yet!" he called out to me. Oh, this guy is just asking for it! I could see Dave's soul in his eyes; it haunted me… it was screaming to me.

Out of blind rage I stood off the ground. "John stay put!" Taker yelled to me. But I ignored him.

I got myself pumped, I was going to make this son of a bitch pay. Roaring I charged at him with everything I had, Onaga toyed with me. Until I managed to cup open his chest, he bleeds! He bleeds blood! He can be harmed! But he caught me once more in his hands, forcing me to look in his eyes. "Care to join your friend? He needs the company…" I looked away, yet already my strength was leaving me. He forced me to look into his eyes. Everything went black from there. I couldn't feel any part of my body, and I felt cold… so very cold….


	7. Chapter 7 Soul Survivor

Chapter 7- Soul Survivor- Kane.

No… he got Dave! When I saw the look in John's eyes I knew I had to do something. I charged at Onaga, running horns first into his stomach. He dropped Cena, giving me enough time to pull him to safety… yet it was too late. Damn Shang Tsung's powers! I watched what remained of John's soul get sucked into Onaga's mouth, his hand reaching out for someone to grab it as the beast gulped down what remained of his soul. I tore me up inside. "John… Oh John" I cried as I held the now empty shell, I felt Taker's hand come on my shoulder as Onaga recovered from my spear. He stood up laughing, and patting his gut. "Oh wonderful. You have very tasty subject. Pity you aren't the same king I battled thousands of years ago!" he laughed. Onaga turned to Rob Van Dam who was next to Dave's body. "Oh. I smell the purity of you; the chi is strong in this one. Most appetizing!"

"ROB BAIL!" I yelled at him. He became too scared to move, he didn't want to leave Dave. That was when I saw her true colors. Shannon threw herself at Onaga, scratching and clawing at his face as hard as she could, the talons on her feet went at the already bleeding stomach of his, he tried to swat her away yet it was no good, she managed to dodge it just in time. Sara bolted herself, grabbing Rob and pulling him to safety. Yet Onaga soon grabbed the upper hand once more. He clasped his hands together swatting Shannon like a fly. Her roar of pain echoed in the valley as Onaga gave her the same faith as John and Batista. I remember her staring at me, reaching out for a hand. As her soul went into his mouth… Why can't I do anything!

I was frozen… unable to move. "KANE!" she cried out. As what remained of her life was taken before me… I let her die… just like that…

Taker clenched onto Sara looking away of what happened. Tears came down his eyes as he turned to me. "We need an idea, how do we stop him!" he demanded of me.

"I don't know, the more souls he consumes the stronger he gets. How can I combat that?" I growled back to him.

"You can take souls just as he can, take back John, Dave and Shannon from him!" Rob stated.

Our conversation didn't last long as Onaga started to charge. Taker shot to the air with Sara in his grasp, Rob went to one side as I went to the other. I thought for sure he would come after me first, but no… he didn't. After we all separated, he stopped and leaped into the air!

"SARA, MARK!" I screamed. Yet I heard their roars over my own voice. Onaga… the son of a bitch… He moved away as I watched Mark and Sara's bodies fall to the ground. I caught them before they landed… their eyes… so empty… and their scales were cold to the touch, as if they were ice.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I cried aloud. "WHY DO YOU TAKE MY FRIENDS BEFORE TAKING ME YOU BASTARD!"

Onaga merely laughed at my pain. "Isn't it obvious. I enjoy seeing you suffer…" His eyes shot to Rob.

"ROB RUN! GO TO THE PORTAL! JUST GET THE HELL OUT!" I pleaded with him. Rob started to run, I stood up and was prepared to sacrifice myself to allow Van Dam to live. I let so many of my friends die… and I don't even know why. I have the power of two demonic sorcerers at my hands. I was told I am the reincarnation of the true Dragon King. Why do I feel so powerless?

I called on my sorcerer powers and blasted Onaga with all that I could… it didn't even scratch him. Rob tripped as he tried to get a running start to fly, only to be caught by the damn beast… I couldn't bear to look anymore, when I heard Rob yell. "FIGHT GLEN, YOU HAVE THE POWER TOO!" I knew it were his last words before he screamed.

Onaga turned to face me; it was he and I now. The bodies of my friends lined the battlefield as he looked at me licking his chops. "I cannot wait to see what you taste like!" he grinned. I noticed one thing though… the wounds inflicted on him. They didn't heal over yet. That was odd in my eyes. But now… now more than ever did I need to fight. He stared at the enigma marking on my stomach. "That… that is my amulet"

"You want it asshole, come and get it!" I called out to him. I felt the spikes of Quan Chi grow out of my wrist once more; it would give me at least some weapon against him. I charged, feeling I wouldn't make it out of here alive… But I ran head first at the son of a bitch who took the souls of my friends! I brought my fists down on his flesh, using the spikes to cut into his arms. They did little, if any damage to him. Onaga struck back as he sliced into my stomach with his claws, breaking my skin. But the strange thing was… I didn't bleed.

He licked his claws and was disappointed that there was no blood or flesh on them. "What armor are you donning?" he demanded of me.

I shook my head, I wasn't wearing anything on my upper body, and it was exposed to any attack. He tried again… again… nothing. He growled at me as he decided to make me suffer longer than any of my friends. He clawed at me in every direction, I managed to land a few punches of my own and make him bleed from the already open wounds on his stomach. Yet nothing more, I had no clue on how to kill him. I didn't know if I could even salvage the souls of my friends or those who he has taken. But I tried… As God as my witness, I used Shang Tsung's talent for good. When I came close to his wound. I stuck my hand into it. Covering it blood, focusing on a soul.

"CENA!" I called out; maybe they could still hear me? I felt nothing at first until I saw a ghostly hand grab onto my wrist. I kicked off Onaga's chest pulling whatever grabbed onto me. It was the soul of Cena! Strange thing was, he didn't go to his body… he went into my own!

Onaga held his wound, hissing at me. "What did you just do!" he growled. I could feel John… I felt him inside of my body… awkward of me to say I know. But if you knew about it… you wouldn't blame my choice of wording.

"I think I may have just discovered a way to save my friends from you" I whispered back…


	8. Chapter 8 The front line

Chapter 8- The front line- Chris Jericho.

"Be ready, I don't want this son of a bitch to set a talon in here until we can get everyone out you got me!" Vince yelled out to us.

"Got ya!" I called back to him. I did my match for the Pay Per View against Chris Masters. I channeled out my lion instinct, as Masters made his body change once more into a snake. All who didn't have a match or already wrestled were to change into their inner beasts. The portal Kane made was still open. We saw nothing. Yet could hear everything, and trust me. If you were in the front row for that, you would have prayed for seats in the nose bleeds.

I could hear Kane screaming at Onaga, I heard bodies drop harshly to the ground, yet the last thing I did hear was Kane yelling at Van Dam to run like hell… He shouldn't have done this. I could feel something in the pit of my stomach that something horribly wrong happened, Masters knew it to.

"What do we do if he comes out?" he asked of me.

I looked to Masters. "Anything you can think of that would kill the assclown"

Masters looked scared. "I don't know if I can do this," he whispered.

I don't know what came over me, but I smacked him in the face. He was shocked too. "Look, and listen. You heard through that portal what the hell is going on there. And you heard their screams, roars and even bodies' drop. By the sounds of things, it's not going good there. Those guys and girls are risking their asses to save ours! Knowing damn well they may not come back alive. If they don't then the least we can do is give it our all to save those who can live to fight another day! You got it!" I growled to him.

His eyes widened as he nodded his head. "Good!"

"Hey guys!" called out JBL. He came in with a black bag and started pulling out swords and daggers.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Masters demanded.

"China town, God bless'em. And look! Sharp!" he said as he threw a dagger at the door, it stuck right in there. "We'll be ready for that son of a bitch. I'll personally skin him and make a doormat from him!"

"Bradshaw… it's not sounding good," I told him honestly.

He nodded, knowing what I was talking about. He sifted through the bag and pulled out beer.

"What's that for?" Masters asked.

Bradshaw popped it open. "If that freak of nature comes out though that portal, I'm going to be so drunk. I don't know what the hell I'll be doing, so I will fight him and just go nuts. If I turn into a bull, my horns will go up his ass!" he said as he began to drink. Masters rolled his eyes and took a beer can.

"If we're lucky. Maybe I'll be so wasted I eat him!" he smirked.

"Not unless he eats you first… come on, let's hand these out"

I gave a weapon to everyone who was in his or her animality; you could see the look of fear and smell it on everyone all around. I was terrified to. Randy Orton ran into the locker room saying something's going on at the portal rift.

We ran to check it out; you could hear these haunting howls and screeches that were like a banshee. Something was definitely going on in there. The smell of blood became dominate as it seethed through the portal, that and dirt mixed with sulfur leeched through. There was something coming about from this.

The PPV was over and yet the fans stayed in their seats, all wanting to know what was going to happen. Who was going to come through alive? Some even started to chant for Kane and the others, calling for them to fight on.

"Beat the freak!" where some of the chant started.

I was rather surprised as to how many stayed, there were those that went home. But hey, I didn't ask people to stay, nor did Vince.

The locker room emptied out around the ring and the portal. Snitsky and Heidenreich were in their shark forms, ready to bite into anything that came through the portal that wasn't our friends. When an odd light started to come from it, we knew the winner was decided. The light grew brighter as it flashed through the whole arena….


	9. Chapter 9 The One True King

Chapter 9- The One true King- Kane

I knew I could do this, the soul of John Cena didn't fuel my powers at all, it fueled my will to survive. He gave me hope and courage to fight. I made another bold attempt getting near the king. My hands were nowhere near his wound yet John's hand reached out. "BATISTA!" I called out. John would grab onto something, and I would pull back in time. He got Dave's soul! And the same thing happened. Dave went into my body rather than going back to his own.

"YOU THIEF! You are no better than me, taking souls when already stolen!" Onaga hissed in rage at me.

No, I'm not like him or that damn sorcerer. "I didn't take them from their bodies, I'm taking them from their captor!" I shot back. Each attempt I went in, hold off Onaga, only to see John and Batista reach into his wound and grab who ever I call. "SARA, MARK!" I yelled out. They however forced Rob and Shannon out first before they were to be saved. Onaga was weakening greatly, and I felt so much stronger. The beast roared at me, as be breathed fire, it didn't affect me at all. Yet he got into my head.

"If you were able to do this in the first place, why did you let me take the souls of your friends?" he asked of me.

His words were true. "I… I didn't know I could do this"

Onaga laughed. "Every sorcerer knows his power, and yet you. You shunned it, not wanting to learn of such strength… Wouldn't your friends be upset with you for letting them suffer such a faith?" he asked.

I could feel the souls of my friends all telling me, 'don't listen to him. He is just messing with you!'

I growled in anger. "You have no idea how much I care for them and my family… You will never know such feeling!" I ran at him once more, for the last time I would get Sara and Mark out of him. Yet something when horribly wrong during my last attempt, he caught me with both hands as I tried to avoid his tail. He lashed it at me. When I dodged he snatched me off the ground, and held me tightly in his grasp.

"Why take them when I am just going to take them all back from you?" he laughed. I was forced to use Shang's power once more. I pelted the power into his arms and pulled them out the hard way. I felt the others reaching into Onaga's flesh and grabbing them. "You can try and get them… but you have no were to move!" he smirked.

Damn him, he was right. I needed to kick off of Onaga to pull out my friends… I had nowhere to move! Yet when I saw John grab Sara's arm and Dave gave Taker's, there was still hope! It took every last ounce of whatever power I had, but I saw them come through his flesh, holding on for dear life to whoever pulled them out. Sara's face was seen through his arm, as was Taker's. The pure will of their souls was pulling them.

"You know what… go ahead!" Onaga smirked; he released them into my body! I felt them all… I had my friends… yet… now what?

Onaga started to crush me. I couldn't breath. My bones were getting to the breaking point as he kept his tight grasp on me.

"I will take your soul first, then your friends out of your body… Oh I have waited thousands of years for this!" I watched his eyes gaze down at my stomach, the Amulet that was on my flesh. "Just as I take back what's mine!" He dug this thumbs into my stomach. That hurt like hell! Yet something happened that he didn't expect, and quiet frankly neither did I. As my blood poured from the wound, the image on my stomach glowed. It thrusted me from his grasp as light came from the image! I know it sounds crazy, but I swear that's what I remembered seeing. I landed hard on the ground, and couldn't move well. Onaga grew even more furious as he charged me. Holding his fists together he yelled. "I will be satisfied to watch your skull get crushed under my fists!" My vision was going and I could hardly move.

I did see something step forward, he yelled. "Say Cheese Jackass!" And blinded Onaga! The beast staggered about blindly only to be caught by someone strong and powerful. I could feel the ground shake and rumble as he was thrown like a rag doll. "Glen? You ok? It's me John!" he called. My eyes started to focus once more. It was John!

"Cena… how… I mean…" I was lost for words.

"Hey take it easy, you helped us, now we're going to take care of Onaga together bro. Come on, to your feet!" he called as he let me a hand. My ribs ached and my blood had just stopped gushing from the wound. I didn't think my eyes fully adjusted for I saw Sara holding onto Onaga's tail and throwing him from side to side, as you would see in a cartoon!

SLAM he would crash to one side only to be flipped over once more and SLAM, crashing down to the other. Sara was screaming at him. "You… Lousy… Son… of… a… BITCH!" she roared. She stopped when she had enough; Onaga… was starting to bleed all over. I watched Taker alter the sands into druid like warriors, that all attacked Onaga at once… of course… black sand. Black is part of darkness.

I shook my head clear, seeing we were getting company soon. "Heads up guys! We're not alone!" I called out. John smirked.

"Look up man" he said. My eyes gazed skyward, I could make out one person flying above… Rob was up there. Second… second could be Dave or Shannon. I learned it was the girl as she dove to the ground with a force. The foundation cracked from where she landed. Dave took over. Planting one foot on either side of the broken ground. He unleashed a howl, none that I have ever heard and separated the earth just by moving his legs! John left my side and stood before the on coming force. Bringing his fists together he unleashed a blinding flash to the minions of Onaga. The gap in the ground grew bigger the more Dave forced it to, was so large they fell right in blindly!

I then turned to Rob, as Onaga was distracted, he dove downward onto his back, somehow slicing the wings from his back… Onaga was wingless! He roared in pain as Taker stopped with the sandmen.

"Rob, get one!" he called out as he and Van Dam took the severed limbs.

"NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS!" Onaga screamed as Taker and Rob brought the massive limbs to me. They dipped it into the pool of my blood, and nodded to one another.

"These… these are yours" Rob said as he and Taker pressed them into my back. Oh God it burned! I couldn't feel my legs!

"NO!" Onaga screamed as he tried to stop them. Sara came from nowhere and knocked him to the ground with authority! The aching soon vanished from my back, as the wings they put on began to change to the color of my scales. Dave, Shannon, Sara and Cena stood by me. As I came to my feet, my mind began to flood with memories… memories of the true Dragon King.

I saw the true King, and Onaga. The king… looked a lot like me; he was respected and never killed out of rage or just for the pure hell of it. Onaga saw the power the king had and craved it as his own. He set out to steal the King's power, by casting a spell into the amulet… the one I swallowed. He took the dark portion of dragon Magic, and cut off a set of the King's wings for himself when the King was battling a dark force. He was weakened and left in a room alone to recover. Onaga… the snake took what didn't belong to him.

I felt power that I never knew existed, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi would kill for a taste of what I have right now. Their fail to compare to this sensation, I could smell the fear on Onaga; he trembled before me… for the first time in his life.

"You tried to kill my friends. You DARE take what doesn't belong to you, and you dishonor the name dragon and Dragon King!" I roared.

"No… Mercy please!" he begged, he wasn't a threat without his wings. He fell to his knees, yet I could sense in that mind of his what he was going to do. He planned on pledging his loyalty to me and then tear out my heart when I least expected it. Oh, the fool he is. I stormed up to him, clenching the dirt in between my talons. He bowed his head to me, showing submission… Oh… I will give him something to submit to.

I grabbed hold of his horns. "You killed so many people… and dared to try and take away my home you bastard…" I brought by knee up into his jaw. Shattering it instantly, for once, it gave me satisfaction. He couldn't talk anymore… and that was just a start. "You took the souls of my friends, you ate them like they were a lower form of life!" I brought my knee up again. Breaking more of his jaw. I saw his hands and feet were held down into the ground. Not doubt Batista's work, he had power over the earth. As a final insult I tore the horns from his head! He tried to fight and resist, yet couldn't. His strength was gone from this point on.

The others started to circle around him as I stepped back. "You are not worthy of any mercy! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" I roared at him. I felt power surging through the others, as I summoned my own, at the same moment we thrusted the blast into Onaga. His body was torn limb from limb and scattered to ashes, we stayed and made sure he was dead and no part of him could ever return. Dave spat on the ashes; Cena kicked them about the Outworld dirt. He saw the minions still gather as they watched in horror that their master was now dead.

Cena turned and roared at them. "WANT SOME!" The creatures weren't as dumb as I thought, many left as others remained. Not wanting to fight though, just staring at us blankly.

I looked to my friends. "Forgive me?" I asked of them. Sara had this odd look on her face, as did the others. "I let you down… I let him take your souls…" I began to explain till Taker put his hand over my mouth.

"Shut your yap, before I shut it for you!" he said plain and simple. "You had no choice, hell none of us knew what the hell we were doing. But it didn't matter. With what you did… you did know what you did right?" he asked me.

I shook my head no. "Ok, when you took our souls back, we went through the amulet after Onaga cut you open, we gained the powers of the dragons. The dragons that were reincarnated in us got their powers back… We got their powers," he explained.

"Dudes, I don't know about you. But I want to get the hell out of here!" John stated.

"Yeah. Me too" Dave replied.

Looking to my hands, I realized I still had Onaga's horns. "Anyone want these?" I asked.

Sara took them. "I got an idea for these!" she grinned as we went through the portal. There was an odd white flash… when everything became black…


	10. Chapter 10 What was I on? End

Chapter 10- What was I on? Kane

My head was killing me, slowly my eyes opened. I felt someone… cuddling me like a teddy bear, turning to the side it was Cena! What the hell! I soon realized I was in a hotel room, lying in the bed. "Awkward" I whispered to myself. I removed John's arm from me, as I sat up. All about were the guys. Taker and Sara were asleep on the floor as Taker held a beer bottle in hand. Batista was out like a light on the other side. I got up and tried to avoid waking the others to go to the bathroom… only to find Rob sleeping in the tub. "What the hell happened?" I asked myself, my head pounded as it tried to recall what was going on. I had the strangest dream, and I couldn't for the life of me remember what had happened in it! It felt so real, and yet… did it really occur? The guys were slowly getting up.

"Oh my head" Dave moaned as he got off the ground. He looked about. "Huh? Why am I on the floor?" he asked, looking to his hand he saw a controller. "Was I playing video games?" he asked. I couldn't answer him.

"Dude, I think I got so hammered" Cena moaned.

"I'm in a bath tub," Rob stated plainly as he tried to get himself out.

Taker started to stir himself; he opened his eyes seeing the beer bottle in one hand. And holding Sara in the other, Sara woke up too. Realizing she was in her husband's embrace.

"When did you get home?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Uh… We're in a hotel darlin'" Taker replied. He then saw a controller in his lap. "Dear God don't tell me you got me to play video games!" he yelled out to me.

I saw the system there, and Mortal Kombat games, movies and the TV show DVDs scattered all about. Wait… Mortal Kombat… why does that… wait… I was so confused.

"I don't remember watching any of those or playing the games" I said to everyone.

"Yeah, and how I got the floor instead of the bed in beyond me," Batista stated.

"I thought Sara and Taker would have slept in the bath tub," Rob stated as he came into the room fully.

"You were in the bath tub?" Cena laughed.

I decided that we all needed some water and ice. I just needed to get some ice.

Grabbing the hotel bucket I left the room and went to the ice machine. There was a farmiller man standing before me. Long white hair and he wasn't really that old looking to have it. He turned around and nearly jumped for him skin when he saw me. "Whoa, sorry" I said backing up.

He smiled. "Oh it's ok. I need a good scare every so often" he replied in a raspy voice. "You're Kane aren't you? The wrestler?"

I nodded to him; the guy said that we met at that autograph session. I remembered him now, he had a straw hat on that day… but why do I feel like I know more about him. "Have we met anywhere else? You look really farmiller to me," I said.

He shook his head. "No… Oh… what a lovely necklace!" He stated, I looked down, seeing an odd looking amulet or something around my neck.

"I don't know where that came from," I muttered.

"Oh it looks valuable. I would keep it. I think I saw a young lady give that to you" he said. I tried to remember but shrugged it off. He said good-bye to me as I got my ice. Heading back to the hotel room, my mind still itched… I knew that guy! I came back to my hotel room; the guys and gal were up and about.

"Canadian beer? Who the hell brought Canadian beer?" Taker asked aloud to the bottles on the floor. "I don't even remember drinking!"

"I had the strangest dream though…" John stated as he sat up in bed. "I dreamed I was a silver dragon. Fangs and all… you were there!" he said pointing to me. "And you, and you and you… you all were there!"

"Weird… I had the same one. And I dreamed some big ass lizard was sucking my soul out. And I heard Kane's voice calling me…" Dave replied. He turned around and looked at my nightstand. "You getting ready for Halloween early?" he asked.

"No… why?"

Dave showed me this yellow mask; it was high quality and everything. Yet… I don't remember getting it. "It looks like Scorpion's" Taker stated aloud. We all looked at him oddly. "WHAT?" he asked.

"How do you know that would be Scorpion's?" Rob asked.

Taker looked to Sara and pointed to her. "She tells me stuff all the time about Mortal Kombat… it's your favorite game!" he stated.

"I don't play that and you know it! Beside, I don't even know why the hell I'm here!"

"Ok settle people!" I called aloud putting the ice down. "Look I think we all may have had too much to drink last night…"

"Yeah, let's just say you never saw me here… ok?" Taker asked. He doesn't play video games that I know. Yet why was he in my Hotel room, with his wife? Taker took his leave with Sara. Rob left as well, Dave followed and John left last. He spotted something on the ground. "Hey, can I have these?" he held up these large cone things… I swear they look like horns!

"Whatever" I replied. He smirked as he walked out. I got things cleaned up when I found an old wrestling mask of mine… oddly enough it was black, black as a night sky.

"Weird, I don't remember having a completely black mask" I muttered to myself. I packed it away; I quickly packed the DVDs and games. I didn't want to play those for a long time. Something about them made me sick to my stomach. When I got the room cleaned up, I swear I felt like someone was watching me… Looking out the window, I gazed out towards the city, looking up. I saw nothing more than the hotel and business tower across the street. "Damn" I muttered, as I closed the curtains, never again am I drinking Canadian beer!

Meanwhile…

Looking down from the roof of the office building was a young man; he had short brown hair and eyes as he gazed to Kane's window. Smiling with delight as he felt the side of his face as if it were his fist time doing so. "Are you impressed?" came a farmiller raspy voice. The man turned around and smiles. "Ah, white suits you much better you know that?"

"Raiden. How did you know he could do it?"

The Thunder god shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't have the foggiest" he replied with a grin.

The young man looked back. "Is it wise to erase their memories? What about Shao Kahn? He has returned and come out of hiding now since Onaga's death!"

Raiden wasn't concerned. "Shao will come, that I know of. But dealing with the true dragon King… Kahn was the one the Dragon King was battling before his death. The Dragon King was going to destroy him, had Onaga not caused the wounds"

The young man looked intrigued. "Really?"

Raiden nodded. "When the King attacked. Onaga sent the spear that pierced the King's scales cursed with dark dragon magic. Only he could have had such strength. My brother maybe a god, yet he couldn't break the skin of the dragon. Onaga could for he was a dragon. Very complicated"

The man nodded as he turned to Raiden once more. "Are you sure I won't be needed?" he asked.

The thunder god smiled. "Glen had said so, and you were the one in debt to him. Not I, rest Scorpion. You journey is over"

Scorpion, now at comfort with what has happened to him and his family was avenged, vanished before the Thunder god's eyes.

Raiden looked skyward and smiled. "So Kahn, you wish to try your luck once more… Oh, it shall be interesting to see what becomes of this" Raiden grinned as he vanished in a bolt of lightning…

The End for now!

Author's note. Big thanks to Demon Spawn for pointing out the proper spelling of the MK character. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
